


Mochi Ass

by ddelusionall



Series: Butterfly (DBSK) [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bondage, Double Penetration, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Oh hey there's a tag for that, Tentacles, more like multiple penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: For Junsu, being in port on Zealanea has good things and bad things. Bad things: YunJae are always fucking. Good things: Choikang and his thirty seven tentacles. A MinSu sequel to the YunJae ficNabi.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Butterfly (DBSK) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723615





	Mochi Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warning: Tentacles**

  
I did not know this picture existed. But wow. This is Choikang in my head.

Junsu ran his finger between the buttons on the console. He had his chin propped in his other hand. A dramatic sigh echoed through the cockpit.

He really was happy for Yunho, finding someone like Jaejoong to love. Jaejoong. It had taken a few weeks to remember to call him by his new name. They had to register him under a different name. Rewak had filed a “stolen property” report for a slave named Youngwoong and leveled yet another bounty on their heads.

Junsu did not mind. It was easier to make money through smuggling than actually following the rules. Especially when they managed to smuggle a year’s supply of fiber-diamond wiring from the Zaspians. Junsu twisted his wrist, smiling at the sparkle from what looked like nothing more than a fancy bracelet. His prize from their haul. Yunho had a matching one. Jaejoong wore his share as a necklace.

It had been Jaejoong’s idea.

Since the bounty was already out on their heads, they might as well do the thing they were accused of, Jaejoong had said.

And it had been so very easy. Even easier to offload it since Choikang needed fiber-diamond wiring to upgrade his spaceport.

Speaking of Choikang ...

A slim green tentacle slipped over the console, following Junsu’s finger.

Junsu smiled.

Another one slid over his hip and up his shirt. A sucker went to a nipple and Junsu moaned, leaning back into the support of even more tentacles. Last time Junsu saw Choikang, he had counted thirty-seven of them.

“What are you doing all alone in your ship?” Choikang asked behind him. “Prime sexy meat for someone intent on taking advantage of your ass.”

A thicker tentacle pushed under him, lifting him up from the hair and he tilted back, feet in the air and then spread by tentacles at his ankles. His pants ripped, and then his shirt did. He tilted his head back, looking at Choikang upside down.

“Hi,” Junsu said with a grin.

Choikang grinned, sharp teeth on display. “Hi, Xia. Why are you here all alone when I bought you a hotel room?”

Junsu rolled his eyes and then sighed when tentacles ran up his bare legs. “Because you only ever get us one room, and Yunho and Jaejoong are fucking. I’d rather protect the ship from alien invaders.”

Choikang smirked. “What about your ass?” he asked as a tentacle slipped into his cleft, the tip pressing but not breaching his body.

Junsu moaned. “Yours for the invading.”

“What if it hadn’t been me?” The tentacle started tapping against him. The ones on his ankles spread his legs more. Two more wrapped around his asscheeks, tightening spreading, allowing that one tentacle more room to tease his entrance.

“Door is programmed for you,” Junsu said and then whimpered when the tip of the tentacle finally pressed into him.

Choikang watched closer, eyes narrowed, tilting his head a bit. The tentacles shifted Junsu up in the air, so they were face to face, though Junsu was still upside down. “Does Yunho know that?”

Junsu shook his head and moaned at the sudden slick goop that covered his ass. It dripped down to the metal floor of the cockpit.

With a smile, Choikang ran his finger over Junsu’s cheek. “Devious first mate. I like it.”

The tentacle slammed into Junsu.

Junsu cried out, and the noise was muffled by another tentacle sliding into his throat. Choikang tilted his head just enough to land a kiss on Junsu’s cheek.

“May I take you to your quarters, or do you want me to get slime all over Yunho’s cockpit?”

Junsu moaned and reached for Choikang’s body. Surprisingly, the other allowed it and Junsu hugged him tight, face pressed against his firm stomach. The tentacle in his mouth went deeper, choking him.

Choikang chuckled. “As you wish, beautiful.”

Junsu lost track of the tentacles. Especially when he was in the air, upside down, breath cut off, blood rushing to his head. One or two started out in his body, three or four twisted orgasm after orgasm from his cock. Choikang assured him that one night he had every one of his thirty-seven tentacles in Junsu’s ass.

Junsu believed him. And loved him for it.

Love? God, maybe. Junsu was not sure and unable to actually think clearly when he was with Choikang.

He hadn’t thought he was a kinky alien sex sort of person until he met Choikang, because Choikang hid his tentacles very well, and Junsu had lusted after the humanoid long before he became aware of them.

One of Choikang’s other talents was smelling arousal, any kind. His claimed that, on his homeworld, arousal was a sign of weakness and it was easy to take over someone else’s territory. Off his homeworld, it just meant that he fucked a lot of unsuspecting people.

Like Junsu, who had found himself held down to a bed with tentacles on his neck and at his feet with his ass in the air being forced open by four tentacles and Choikang dragging more pleasure from him than he had ever experienced.

The only thing he didn’t like about sex with Choikang is that he rarely remembered every detail. He was too far gone with lust, too twisted in pleasure, too blown out of his mind from orgasms to keep track of mouth, cock, or tentacle.

How long had Choikang fucked him in the cockpit? How many times did he spray come all over Yunho’s chair and the side of the console? Did they eventually move to Junsu’s quarters? Had Choikang fucked him up against the ceiling?

He frequently came to wrapped up in tentacles or soaking in a tub. Rarely, did he ever wake up pressed against Choikang’s skin, held tight with arms and legs and not tentacles.

So very rarely, and Junsu took advantage of it this time. His bunk in _Bambi_ was small, just big enough for the two of them with Choikang’s back against the cold wall, and his warm naked skin for Junsu to touch.

The other was not asleep, even if his eyes were shut, and Junsu smiled at the smile on Choikang’s face. He ran his hands up Choikang’s strong chest and leaned forward to lick at a nipple.

“Sore?” Choikang whispered.

Junsu rolled his eyes. Of course he was sore. He moved his mouth to the other nipple. Choikang’s hands ran up and down his back.

Just his hands. Just skin on skin. It was a strange feeling.

And hands in his hair. Clean hair. He had a vague memory of being sprayed with slime after having two or three tentacles pumping into his mouth. Maybe Choikang had dunked them under the shower?

Choikang pulled him up, their mouths molded, a first kiss, a surprising kiss, and Junsu moaned, opening his mouth, letting Choikang lead him through kiss after kiss with tongue. No tentacles. Just his mouth. Choikang had never kissed him before. Junsu had not even thought it was an option.

His head swam in a different way than when he was suspended and denied an orgasm. His body shuddered, and he rolled to his back, let Choikang over him, and one hand went down his side, the other other cupped his cheek as they continued to kiss.

When Choikang pulled away, Junsu whimpered, gripped his shoulders and pouted.

He smiled and said, “Hang on.” He shifted back and Junsu expected tentacles, and not hands, firm hands with long fingers down his thighs to his knees, gripping softly.

Junsu whimpered and lifted his legs.

Choikang used a hand (not a tentacle) to position himself and he thrust forward, going deep until their bodies touched. Junsu moaned again, hands scrambling for purchase on something. Choikang hooked Junsu’s knees at his elbows and then fell forward, bending Junsu in half.

Junsu gasped and his mouth was full of Choikang’s tongue again. He tangled his hands in Choikang’s long hair. Clean, not styled, soft, falling to his shoulders.

Junsu moaned. Everything was so surreal, so light, so perfect. His chest felt too tight. He couldn’t swallow. He couldn’t see. And he was crying.

Fuck.

Choikang said nothing. Only smiled and kept kissing him, kept thrusting into him. He shifted only enough to get a hand on his cock, and then stroked him, speeding up just enough and Junsu yanked on his hair, body jerking from the bed as he came, heavy and long, all over his stomach.

“So pretty when you come,” Choikang whispered against his lips. He thrust faster, keeping their mouths together until his orgasm took over, and he pulled away, panting as his thrusts went erratic, and then he stilled, kissed Junsu again and fell on top of him.

Junsu ran his hands up and down Choikang’s back, fingers slipping over the small bumps up and down his spine that hid his tentacles.

He pushed up with one hand next to Junsu’s head and used the other one to wipe at his cheeks and then leaned down for another kiss. His hips rolled, and Junsu moaned.

“I really, really want to talk to you,” Choikang said, “about something serious, but ...”

A tentacle ran up his side and pressed against his mouth, and Junsu opened up and let it into his throat.

“We can talk later.”

Junsu moaned in agreement just as three more tentacles tried to join Changmin’s cock in his entrance at the same time.

\---

Junsu limped behind Choikang, through the spaceport and into the hustle of the marketplace. Fortunately, a flitter pulled up to the curb and Choikang motioned Junsu into it. He told the driver to take him to the tower.

Junsu rarely left the docking bay or the hotels and restaurants around it. He had no business on Zealanea because Choikang took care of anything he needed.

The flitter zoomed around other cars and through and above buildings.

Choikang put an arm around Junsu’s shoulder and pulled him close. A soft kiss pressed against his temple. His fingers brushed over a sore bite on his neck.

Junsu held his breath at the gentle gesture.

“Is this making you uncomfortable?” he whispered.

Junsu curled up against him, arms around Choikang’s waist. “Nope. Happy.”

Choikang chuckled. A small tentacle rubbed the side of Junsu’s thigh.

He shut his eyes and trusted Choikang. And that did not scare him. The only other person he trusted was Yunho. Part of him knew he was going to have to really analyze these feelings. Soon.

The flitter stopped a few minutes later. Choikang led him out of the flitter, thanked the man with more than enough credits to pay for five trips, and then held out his hand.

Junsu looked at it, smiled, and took it.

They entered a well-designed lobby with a wooden desk and green accents all around. The entire wall to their left was windows, looking out over the spaceport. A quick elevator ride had them up to the top of the tower with a view of the spaceport to the south and the wide reaching forests to the north. If Junsu squinted, he could see the glimmer of ocean on the curve of the horizon.

“I thought you lived in the spaceport,” Junsu said with a grin.

Choikang rolled his eyes. “I pretty much do. I spend more time there than I do here. Let me give you a tour.”

The entire top of the tower was a suite of rooms, three bedrooms, four bathrooms, an eating area connected to a kitchen, and three rooms full of comfortable chairs and viewing screens. The majority of the rooms were decorated in shades of green and brown, though one bedroom was in blues.

The round table in the eating area was full of plates that were still warm, holding a dish of food that Junsu had not eaten in many, many years: fried fish, grilled vegetables, and a bowl made of bread, full of spicy steaming red soup.

Junsu looked up at Choikang in awe. “How ...”

Choikang smirked. “Research. Detective work, Junsu Kim.”

Junsu choked. He didn’t even know that Choikang knew his real name. Though he should not have assumed otherwise.

“I could not procure the vegetable known as cabbage from your world, so I used the closest equivalent.”

Junsu felt like crying again. “Thank you.”

Choikang motioned to the table. “Let’s eat, before it is cold.”

Junsu sat next to Choikang and started eating quickly. It was too good to savor, but he tried. A single tentacle ran up over his leg to his thigh, caressing softly.

“And,” Choikang said, sending three tentacles toward the kitchen. “I will not tell you how much I paid for this, but ... well, you’re worth it.”

That annoying lump was back in Junsu’s throat, his chest tight.

“I like them a lot,” Choikang said as the tentacle removed something from the freezer. “They remind me of your plump ass.”

Halfway back, Junsu recognized the box of frozen Mochi.

“Holy mother of gozark herds! Choikang!”

Choikang laughed.

The box dropped on the table and Junsu ignored it and lunged at him instead. Their mouths met and Junsu hugged him, climbed into his lap and pulled at his long hair.

Choikang let the kiss go on for as long as Junsu wanted, before he pulled away out of breath. “Thank you. God, thank you. I haven’t had ... this meal has been perfect.”

“You haven’t been home for a long time.”

Junsu looked away, tried to breathe past the sudden tears. “I ... never ... I ... my family was killed in an airstrike by the Federation. Civilian casualties.”

“Where were you?”

Junsu swallowed. “In a ship, dropping bombs on renegades. Our intel was bad. I ... I haven’t been back. I quit the Federation, met up with Yunho only six months later. I only meant to get passage to Florence, but he offered me a spot on his ship and I took it.”

Choikang rubbed the tears from his cheeks. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but ... I can’t ... there’s nothing left for me there.”

“What about here?” Choikang whispered.

Junsu gulped.

“We’re very different, you and me,” Choikang said. “I’m from Plevojit. We do not have families. We do not have lovers. We do not date. We’re hatched and left to our own devices almost immediately in a constant war for territory. Only the strongest survive and procreate. Very primitive. Very basic technology.”

“Hatched?” Junsu said with a smirk.

Choikang barred his teeth. “Yes. Hatched. Most don’t ever leave the planet. I smuggled myself onto a ship when I was only six. I haven’t been back.”

A tentacle entered Junsu’s vision, holding one of the pink frozen treats. He opened his mouth and the tentacle popped it in. It was so cold that it almost hurt, but the sweet berry flavor burst in his mouth, followed by the soft dough around it.

Junsu moaned.

“You make that noise a lot when I’m fucking you.”

Junsu nodded. “Instant pleasure.”

“Don’t distract me.”

Junsu leaned back on the table with his elbows, sitting on Choikang’s knees, legs spread. “Feed me another.”

Choikang smiled. “Fine.”

Another tentacle fed him a treat.

“I really want to say something important, and not just ...” He huffed and said, “Hang on. Start over.” After a deep breath, he said, “I really like you, Junsu Kim. A lot. Almost ... well, I ... I’m not sure I really understand what it means to love, but I like you. I want you to stay with me. I get angry when I think of you with someone else.”

“Huh?” Junsu sort of choked on the rice dough of the treat.

Choikang smiled. “I do. And I’m not just saying this because you brought me fiber-diamond wiring for my spaceport, because Yunho and Jaejoong brought it to me too and I don’t want to kiss them, I don’t want to hold them or touch them or love them. I don’t want them to stay.”

“S-stay?”

Choikang swallowed and nodded. “Stay. Here with me. Please. I want you to stay with me. I like you.” He bit his lip with a sharp tooth.

“Wow.”

Choikang shifted, dropping his eyes. Like he was nervous. Junsu never thought that Choikang was anything but confident and in control.

Choikang cleared his throat. “I know it’s ... sudden, but I ... I ... It’s weird for me not to use sex to get what I want. It’s instinct, part of who I am. Like preprogrammed, but being here, being in this spaceport I’ve learned a lot of other cultures, of other people, and I’ve learned to do business without dominating others in bed. Which is weird. You have to understand that. I have had no one else in my bed for the last nine months. Well, except Micky, but that’s because I know how much you like him.”

Junsu gaped at him. “No one?”

Choikang shook his head. “No one. I just ... every time the opportunity arises, I just don’t want to because all I can think about is you. So I don’t. I find other ways to get my way. I’m pretty convincing.”

Junsu snorted. “I know, but ... but ... you want me to stay, like _stay_ stay?”

Choikang rolled his eyes. “Yes. _Stay_ stay. Here. With me. On Zealanea.”

The tightness in his chest and throat came back. He had no idea that Choikang had bedded only him for that long. He wished he had been as devoted, but he never ... just hadn’t ... he had always looked forward to being with Choikang. Always. More than anyone else. Really, their main port of business was here on Zealanea. It wasn’t the closest or cheapest place to get parts. It was just ... where Choikang was.

“Wow.”

“Say yes.”

Junsu smiled. “I want to. I’d love to. But I need to talk to Yunho first.”

Choikang growled. “I’ll sabotage _Bambi_ if I have to.”

“All the tentacle slime you left of the console may have already done that.”

Choikang smirked. “You sprayed at least two orgasms over it too.”

“True.”

“Your treats are melting.”

Junsu grinned. “Well, get all those appendages to rip off our clothes and I’ll eat them off your skin.”

Choikang had their clothes destroyed almost before he finished talking.

\---

“You want to what?” Yunho said the next day in the docking bay. _Bambi_ was warmed up, ready to start takeoff procedures. Choikang had assured Junsu that his cleaning crew had done a thorough job on the mess they made in the cockpit.

They were supposed to be leaving for Dintinwoo to pick up some cargo.

“I want to stay here. With Choikang.”

“But ... but ... you’re my co-pilot.”

Junsu rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the distracting tentacle that was rubbing his back and ass. “Jaejoong has learned to fly that ship better than me. The only reason why I’m even there is so you two have time to fuck while I’m in the cockpit and you have an autopilot for that.”

“That’s not the only reason!”

Jaejoong frowned. “I’ll miss you!”

Junsu smiled and held out his hand. Jaejoong flew from Yunho and hugged him. “I’ll miss you too,” Junsu whispered. “But I really like him, like you like Yunho. I want to spend time with him and talk and get to know him better.”

Jaejoong looked up at him with a pout. And then he smiled. “That is very romantic.”

Junsu nodded. “It is.”

“Choikang is not a romantic creature. He’s kind of an asshole.”

“Hey!” Choikang said and used a tentacle to slap at Jaejoong’s shoulder.

Jaejoong laughed and jerked back to Yunho and hid behind his back. “But it’s okay! You two can be lovers, like we are!”

Junsu smiled. He understood what Jaejoong meant by that word, how it differed by what it meant in Standard. Choikang did not.

“That is exactly what I want,” Junsu said. “Even if he is an asshole.”

Choikang growled and yanked him against his body with a full barrage of tentacles.

Junsu laughed and turned to look back at Yunho. “I’ll come with you to Handake next month to close the deal on that boranium, but right now ... well, I’m going to stay with Choikang.”

“All right, all right,” Yunho said.

Junsu meant to say thank you, but Choikang turned his head with his hand and kissed him. “All mine,” he growled.

Junsu turned in his arms and tentacles and pressed up against him. “All yours.”

“Lovers!” Jaejoong shouted.

Junsu laughed and pulled Choikang’s face to his. “Lovers. Do you have time to take those tentacles of yours and make love to me?”

Choikang growled. “I always have time for that.”

The last thing Junsu heard before being dragged into Choikang’s main office near the hangar bays was Jaejoong saying that Junsu looked so much happier.

Junsu agreed. Even if he was going to end up being denied orgasm for the next couple of hours, he’d never been so happy in his life.


End file.
